Jaeger Strike
by Arigatomina
Summary: Yaoi, AU, shonen ai, violence, angst. A black angel, Chihaya plans to cross the boundaries of color, on a mission to find his friend's brother, Kagetsuya. But the angels around him hate his kind, and angers rage as he turns up missing.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: It isn't at all necessary to have seen the Earthian anime or the manga in order to understand this fic. Pictures of the characters from the anime *can* be found at my site, however, if anyone is interested. I'm going to go ahead and post this, but the pictures should be up soon.  
Category: Anime, Earthian, Yaoi, Alternate Universe (AU)  
Warnings: minor angst, violence, reference to heterosexual love  
Pairings: Aya+Kagetsuya, Miyagi+Aya, will be Kagetsuya+Chihaya/Chihaya+Kagetsuya, Messiah+Chihaya, Sapphire+Blair, MuneyukixChihaya  
Author: Arigatomina

Jaeger Strike

Part 1

The moon's light sparkled off black eyes as the raven tilted its head, shadowed beak lifted toward the boy's lips. They might have been about to kiss had those pale lips not been moving, a whisper so soft it reached none but the bird that was perched on the pale hand. Small feet curled around the boy's fingers, black wings absolutely motionless as the bird seemed entirely focused on what was being said. For a moment they seemed to stare at each other, then the boy bowed his dark head and the bird's beak parted, a sharp cry sounding as it spread its wings. It flapped them, not lifting yet, and the boy looked back to it, a smile curving his lips as his eyes glinted in the dark.

It was dark in the man-made park, the trees placed close enough together to cast a deep shadow on the carefully trimmed grass. A man stood just within the edge of the blackness, his pale eyes directed toward the large lake and the boy who stood outlined against it. His light hair would have given him away had the boy glanced in his direction, but he wasn't that worried. At first he had been, and his heart had sped at the sight of the boy's short black hair. The bird was a dead give away, considering the boy was obviously speaking to it. But he was unwilling to jump to such a hasty conclusion, and he wondered if he should move and intercept the others before they were spotted. Miyagi had been the first to return from yet another of their futile searches, and he knew it would be unforgivable if he allowed the others to be seen by a human. If that was what the boy was, he still didn't know for sure.

A soft, light sound reached the man, and he was swayed by the boy's laugh. Any doubts he'd had were almost wiped away; that was not the sound of a demon. Then his eyes widened when the boy's arm lifted, a breeze ruffling the sleeve of his dark coat as he stretched his hand above his head. The black bird took flight with a downward swipe of its wings and it gave another sharp cry. The cry was answered a hundredfold and the man's breathing stopped as the trees above him moved, leaves swept by beating wings. The moon was wiped out, hidden by too many black bodies to count and Miyagi had to physically tear his eyes away, turning his head back to the boy. The black hair seemed darker without the sheen of light, and the boy was watching as the birds flew across the shadowed body of water, that raised arm falling slowly.

There was no longer any question in Miyagi's mind, and he moved suddenly, stepping out of the shadows. His footsteps were silenced by the soft grass, allowing him to approach to within mere feet of the boy before he halted. That dark head was still turned upward, and he stared at him, taking in the short, slight form. He had been too far to see the boy's face clearly, but he had assumed he was young, thinking him human. Now, he fully expected a hideous visage to turn on him and his voice came out low, almost a whisper. "It's late to be out alone," he said softly, "it's dangerous, you know." The boy gave a visible jump, then whirled to face him.

Pale hair reached the man's shoulders, and Chihaya's eyes widened as his heart raced suddenly. He knew immediately, it was an angel. But it wasn't the one he was looking for; he had never seen the man before. Even in the dim light, he could see that the features were not the ones he'd memorized so diligently. His lips curved into a tiny, wary smile, and he inclined his head a bit before blinking slowly. "Hello."

The boy looked nothing like he'd expected, and Miyagi stared at him for a long minute before he could remember himself. His eyes moved from those curved lips upward to dark eyes. They lacked any expression of danger or hate, and he had to remind himself of what was standing in front of him. "Where is she?" he demanded, his eyes glinting as he grasped his anger once more. "Where is Blair?" The boy showed no surprise at his question, condemning him even more.

"Do you know Kagetsuya?" The man jerked back a step at his quiet question, and Chihaya understood how surprised he must be. There was no way the angel could know of his self-imposed mission. He caught pale eyes as he tried to express his intent, but a soft sound caught his ears. His eyes turned, looking over the man's shoulders, and he swallowed sharply. White wings were emblazoned against the dark sky, and his shoulders tensed as he took a step back, toward the water a few feet away from him. The man turned also, following his gaze, and Chihaya didn't wait for the angels to reach them.

"Miyagi! What..."

The boy had moved by the time Miyagi turned back to him, and he was stunned, motionless as his eyes followed the sudden flow of dark feathers. Black hair trailed down the boy's back, his wings spread out behind him, and Miyagi barely registered Aya's surprised cry as the girl saw what he was looking at. Then the boy looked past him again and Miyagi threw a quick glance to where two more angels had landed next to Aya, their expressions as shocked as hers. But there was no time, wind swept his coat around him and Miyagi clenched his teeth, watching while the boy turned and took to the air. "Damn!"

He could hear the rush of air as the man's wings moved from his back, and Chihaya rose above the lake, daring a look behind him. The girl, and the other two men were still surprised, but the man lifted quickly and they followed slowly. There was no way he could risk trying to explain to so many, and Chihaya's eyes focused on the trees visible across the water. He didn't know what they would do if they caught him, but panic swept over him as he remembered the warnings. She'd told him not to go...

The black angel was fast, but he was younger, and Miyagi knew they would catch up. He was already gaining when one of the others passed him, and relief surged up into his chest when the man caught the boy's arm, arresting his flight. Long black hair whipped in the wind when the boy turned to pull against his captor, and he could see the fear in those wide eyes. Then a familiar sound reached him and his own eyes widened. Pausing, he was mindless as Aya and the other angel passed him. His eyes were on the moon, or rather, on the place where the moon had been.

The white sphere was blocked out by black feathers, and Miyagi threw his arms up as small bodies hit him, pushing against his wings. The birds seemed mindless of their own safety and he knew many died on impact. But they kept coming, so many of them, their shrieks loud in his ears, beaks tearing at him, black eyes piercing with hatred and a hint of desperation. He had never communicated with crows, but suddenly he felt their determination, and it was daunting. Faltering in the air as his wings were hindered, he sank close to the lake. The splash made his eyes snap open as he had a terrifying thought that one of them might have been killed. Ducking the continuing attack, he dove toward the water and he caught a glimpse of a black shape emerging near the opposite shore, barely visible through the mass of birds. It disappeared into the trees, then the birds rose and turned, disappearing in multiple directions. His body felt weaker than he'd ever known, and he looked at the three angels hovering near him. Their shocked expressions mirrored his own. The black angel had escaped.

.-.

The blonde man's back was visibly tense, his hands balled into fists at his sides. Miyagi stared at him, and he felt as if the failure were his alone. "We searched the woods, but we couldn't find a trace of him."

"Is it a ransom they're after?"

The man's voice was so cold, and he knew the question wasn't for him. Dropping his eyes, Miyagi let his own voice express his regret. "They wouldn't be looking for you if she were dead, so they must want something. At least we know she's alive." Pale blue eyes flicked to him, and he could see the anger in Kagetsuya's gaze. He couldn't tell if his friend harbored any such conviction.

"If they were going to kill her," Kagetsuya said slowly, his eyes narrow, "they wouldn't have bothered to take her in the first place. They would have just done it." The blonde man nodded slowly, and he gave a soft sigh. There was no reason to blame Miyagi. All of them were angry and upset. This was the first time one of their kind had been kidnapped by anyone, let-alone a black angel. "But why would they wait so long? It's been months since she disappeared..."

"What I can't figure out, is why they sent someone so young to find you." Kagetsuya sat down on the couch, and Miyagi moved to sit in the seat across from him. "And why just him?"

"He couldn't have been alone," Kagetsuya said, shaking his head. "They were probably hiding in the dark, watching you. In fact, they could have just been using him as bait so they could follow you back here."

"I don't think so..." Miyagi frowned, running his fingers through his fine hair as he glanced at the pale carpet of the apartment. "No, I'm sure he was alone. And he couldn't have been more than a teenager, it doesn't make sense. But he was definitely alone. All he had were birds to protect him."

"That's interesting, that they can talk to birds as well. I'm not sure why, but I never thought of that." Kagetsuya frowned as he tried to imagine four angels being held back by nothing more than birds called to a black angel. That any birds, even ravens, would willingly die for a black angel was hard to imagine.

The men fell silent for a moment, and Aya glared from where she'd been listening in the doorway. Stepping forward, she raised her chin, pale purplish hair shaking back over her shoulder. "They were disgusting crows," she said sharply. "It's no wonder they were listening to one of them." Kagetsuya's eyes rose to her, and she crouched beside the man, laying a hand on his arm. "Now that they've shown themselves, we'll get her back."

The girl was trying to comfort him, but Kagetsuya wasn't in the mood for it. They'd come so close to catching one of the black angels, to having one who knew where Blair was. It was infuriating, and he didn't want to be calmed. Looking away, he rose slowly and moved toward the window. It was dark outside, their building being tall enough that the lights of the city didn't reach them. Instead, he had a view of the tops of other buildings, and his eyes were drawn toward the full moon in the starless sky. Then something moved a few feet beyond the glass. Very slowly, he trailed his eyes over the railing of the balcony and his gaze froze on a small shape perched there. Black eyes were looking at him, curved beak turned sideways as the bird perused him. "Miyagi," he said quietly, "look."

The man was slow when he moved to stand next to him, but the bird raised its head in response and Kagetsuya heard his friend gasp. Small wings flitted against the gray city beyond, but the bird remained seated, its wings spread as if it were waiting for something. "Well, it looks like he found me." His voice sounded odd to his ears, but he stared at the small eye turned to him and he could feel a difference. Anger was now warring with hope.

"Ugh!" Smacking her hand against the glass door, Aya grimaced as the raven took flight suddenly. Her glare turned to Kagetsuya, softening when she saw the blonde man's blank expression. "We can go somewhere else," she said quickly. "Or, we can plan an ambush. I know the others are more than willing to pay them back for what they've done."

"No," Kagetsuya murmured, his eyes still glued to the railing. "I'm not going anywhere. If he's coming here, then I'll be waiting."

.-.

The temperature was much too low to be outside in wet clothing, but there wasn't much choice for him. Leaning against the wall of a building, Chihaya plucked at the damp sleeve of his jacket, wincing as he pulled away a string of something. The water he'd fallen into hadn't been that clean, and he didn't want to ask what it was, dropping it quickly. Focusing on his discomfort, he wrapped his arms around his waist, shivering and crouching behind a dumpster. The smell was bad, but at least it blocked the wind that swept through the alley. A few seconds passed, and he let out a quiet sigh as his shivering didn't still. It wasn't the cold that was getting to him, he was scared.

He didn't know what to do, and he was irritated with himself. When he'd decided to go, he'd thought it would be easy. He'd just find Kagetsuya alone and tell him. He hadn't expected so many angels to be with the man, and he should have. With one of their own missing, they must have gathered together in hopes of finding her. He knew he would have if he thought a friend of his had been kidnapped. "He must be so worried," Chihaya whispered, watching his breath as it rose in a pale mist. There really wasn't time to be sitting around, and he knew he had to get to the man before the angels warned him. If he was going to catch him alone, time was short. A chirrup sounded above him, and he looked up to see a familiar form resting on the edge of the dumpster. The bird peered down at him for a second before hopping to the hand he raised.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you," Chihaya whispered, moving his arm so the bird was close to him. It turned its head so one eye focused on him, and he smiled. Crows fed off the world's refuge, and he remembered Sapphire telling him to be extra kind to them. People gave the birds no appreciation, but he'd found them to be extremely dedicated. He'd just been thinking how little time he had, but he couldn't help but spend a moment on the creature. And he did owe it his life. Its head tilted as he brushed a finger over its neck, lifting the downy feathers in a way that made the bird shiver. "You came so far with me. I'm sorry...for your brethren." Shifting, the bird turned its head, focusing one and then the other eye on him before flapping its wings as if in reproach. "Oh! You found him...?"

.-.

They saw him from the rooftops, almost a block from the apartment complex. It was odd that he came so openly, walking down the sidewalk where the streetlamps illuminated him. That was his second mistake, his first was that he'd come at all. There was no way they would allow him to reach his destination, and they intercepted him as quietly as possible. Humans walked the streets still, and they couldn't risk drawing attention to themselves.

The lights made him uncomfortable, as did the city itself. But it was dangerous in the alleys, and as accustomed as he was to the darkness of the country, he couldn't follow the raven's flight without staying in the open. The bird had flown ahead, hovering down the busy street, and Chihaya stepped quicker, his eyes on the tall building as he marked his target. There were more people awake than he'd expected, and he found himself moving farther from the road, the fast-moving vehicles making him nervous. He'd simply never been in a true city before. His friend had landed high on the building at the end of the street, the light from the window making the black feathers shine. Focused on that, he stumbled when someone bumped into him, and he turned in surprise, blinking as the woman continued by without so much as glancing back at him. He didn't notice how close he was standing to the alley, and he let out a muffled cry when a hand closed over his mouth.

Chihaya struggled when he was carried down into the alley between two buildings, but he stilled as soon as his eyes registered the two men. They were the angels. The man holding him let go suddenly, shoving him back against the wall, and he flinched at the hateful glow in those pale brown eyes. The other one stood back, arms folded over his chest as he also glared. Yet again, he didn't know what to do.

"Bastard."

The soft curse gave no warning, and he reeled against the wall when he was struck. Gasping in shock, Chihaya pressed his palm against brick, blinking at the dark cement beneath him as he tasted blood in his mouth. It was uncalled for. The thought repeated itself and his head jerked back so he could look at the man. Light brown hair fell into the man's face, but he could see glaring eyes. Neither of the two angels moved, and he straightened slowly, resisting the urge to touch his face.

The boy looked surprised. In fact, if he hadn't known any better, Muneyuki could have sworn he saw anger in the boy's dark eyes. He had no right to be angry. "Where is she?"

Chihaya knew the man wouldn't understand, but he'd promised not to tell. He couldn't tell or they would take her back. Shaking his head, he looked to the angel standing behind the brown-haired one. "She's all right." Pale eyes narrowed at his quick words, then his attention shifted and his breath left him as the man hit him again. He fell, one arm curved around his stomach, and he could feel himself panicking. Then a hand clutched the cloth at his throat and he found himself lifted, shoved against the wall again.

"That's not what I asked!" A hand touched his arm, but he shrugged it off, throwing a furious glare over his shoulder. "He came for a reason," Muneyuki reminded the man before turning back to Chihaya, "Why? Did you come to gloat? Or is it a ransom you're after?" The boy was staring at him as if he'd gone crazy, and he lowered his voice suddenly, leaning close to those wide eyes. "You were looking for Kagetsuya, isn't that right? Why?"

"I have to tell him something," Chihaya answered, doing his best not to show how much the man's hold hurt him. His feet weren't even touching the ground, his coat closed around his neck tight enough to make it hard to breathe. "I just came to give him a message."

"I'll bet you did. And how did you know his name? Did you beat it out of her?"

The man's voice rose as he spit the accusation, and Chihaya closed his eyes as he was thrown to the side. There were empty crates in the alley and he fell hard against one, the sound of it breaking about the only thing that kept him sane. Pushing himself up, he looked at the two men, not bothering to get to his feet. "You have it wrong! No one's hurt her, we would never hurt her! Blair..." His voice trailed off when the man advanced on him and he raised his arms, blocking the worst of the blow. He was still knocked to the ground, and he remained still. There was no point, they wouldn't listen. But then, he hadn't come so far only to give up. It didn't matter if they believed him or not, he didn't even know who they were.

Crouching over the boy, Muneyuki grabbed the back of his damp coat, lifting him easily to his feet. Chihaya wavered for a second, then turned to look at him and he glared at the boy's solemn expression. "You can spout all the lies you want," he said quietly, "but you can't change what you are. Your kind..."

"I need to speak with Kagetsuya."

The boy's voice was soft, but those eyes bore straight through him as if he held no power at all, as if he was of no consequence. He heard Kageto shift behind him, and his hands balled into fists. He knew what the man was going to say before the words left his mouth.

"Maybe we should-" Kageto's words were drowned out by an angry cry, and he flinched when the boy fell back, as if he'd received the punch. A hoarse shriek rang above him, and he tore his eyes away from the motionless boy as a dark form darted past him.

His left eye was on fire and he couldn't seem to move at all. But he heard the rustling sound as the crow lighted on his chest. The man was saying something, but it didn't register as he forced his own voice to work. "No...don't die...go. Now, hurry." For a second he was sure it wouldn't listen, that it would die in a vain attempt to protect him. Then the tiny weight lifted, his hair brushing his cheek as it flew off. The last things he heard were low caws ringing in his ears and a muttered curse.

Sneering, Muneyuki glared daggers after the bird. Then he crouched over Chihaya, pulling him up by his shirt. The boy was limp and his head fell back, his eyes not even flickering.

"You...didn't kill him, did you...?" A loud sound made him turn, and Kageto's eyes widened when he spotted Miyagi. The man's pale eyes were huge, and he looked back to the black-haired boy, swallowing sharply.

"No...what have you done?" Shoving forward, Miyagi knelt beside Muneyuki, his eyes glued to the motionless form. The man released his hold, the boy's head striking the cement as he fell. "Damn you! What are you thinking? If he dies, we'll never find Blair!" Brown eyes met his for a second, then the man stood and turned his back.

"We didn't mean to kill him," Kageto said quickly, flinching as Miyagi's gaze fell on him. "We were just so angry, and he wouldn't tell us where she was..."

His hand was on the boy's cold neck, and Miyagi gave a sigh of relief when he found a pulse. Leaning forward, he lifted the boy carefully as he managed to calm himself. He couldn't really blame them for wanting to take revenge on the first black angel they found, especially considering what must have been done to Blair. But he knew Kagetsuya would kill them all if he lost what he saw as his last chance to find his sister. The man had hope again after months, it would tear him apart if the boy died now. "You can explain that to Kagetsuya," he said sharply, glaring at Muneyuki's back since the man had yet to face him. "Until then, I suggest you pray he wakes up."

.-.

Aya and Kagetsuya were sitting on the couch when he entered the apartment, and Miyagi felt a twinge of jealousy. The girl's eyes were glued to the tall angel, and he was glad when the man caught sight of him and stood quickly. Kageto shut the door behind him, not entering, and Miyagi waited till Kagetsuya could reach him. Those pale blue eyes were dangerous-looking, but also wide.

"What happened?" Kagetsuya halted a few steps away from his friend, his eyes on the dark-clothed form. He couldn't see much of the dark angel, but the black hair where the boy's face was hidden gave him away.

"You brought him here?"

Aya's eyes were wide, and Miyagi gave her a sharp nod. "He's no threat, there's nothing to worry about."

"How can you say that?" The man stepped past her, and Aya turned, her eyes wide with disbelief. Then Miyagi laid the boy on the couch and she winced at the bruised face. It wasn't sympathy, but he looked awful. "What's wrong with him?"

Catching Kagetsuya's eyes, Miyagi straightened slowly. "Well, it's really not my place to make excuses for them. But he's still alive."

The boy looked small, lying on the tan couch, and Kagetsuya had to stare at the short black hair. He actually had to remind himself that there was no reason to feel outraged on the boy's behalf. "He's just a kid." Miyagi nodded beside him, but his eyes were caught on a glint near the boy's neck, just glimpsed above his dark blue shirt. He barely registered the odd dampness of the cloth as he pulled the gold chain out of the shirt, then his eyes narrowed to slits. His hand curled into a fist around the small locket and he was about to break the chain when the boy moved, a cold hand holding his wrist.

"Please...don't break it. She'd never forgive me."

Miyagi's gaze flew to him, but Kagetsuya stared at the boy. Violet eyes blinked slowly, and he jerked when they stopped on him, widening quickly. He didn't know what to make of it when the boy let out a soft sigh and smiled at him.

"Kagetsuya." The blonde man was staring at him as if he'd grown a second head, and Chihaya gave a small smile, wincing slightly. It hurt to lift his head, but he managed, his fingers fumbling over the clasp of the locket. No one moved when he turned onto his side, and he pushed himself up, sending a quick look to the couch he was sitting on. His clothing was bound to stain it, but it didn't matter. He looked back at the blonde man, his smile widening as he stared at the familiar features. "She said you were beautiful, but you look different with your hair so short." The man blinked sharply and he tilted his head. "But I'd still recognize you."

"Blair..." The boy nodded and Kagetsuya glared suddenly, not sure why he felt so confused by that smile. "Where is she?"

She'd warned him of her brother's quick temper, and Chihaya ducked, not quite raising his hands. "She's all right!" The man hadn't moved and he lunged forward suddenly. The pale blonde man who'd chased him before was there, and he took a sharp step in his direction when Chihaya put the couch between them. But the man paused when he didn't run. Kagetsuya was simply looking at him, and he glanced at the girl. Her expression was filled with distaste and mistrust, as if he were some sort of bug. His eyes flicked back to the blonde. "She's fine, but she wanted me to tell you something. In private."

"What? There's no way we'd trust you!" Aya's eyes widened when Kagetsuya nodded sharply, and she jerked away as Miyagi tried to catch her arm. "You can't, Kagetsuya..." The blonde man turned to her, and she blinked at the slow smirk that curved his lips.

"I'll be fine," Kagetsuya said slowly, nodding to Miyagi. The girl's mouth opened as if she would argue some more, but she finally closed it with a dark glare.

"Don't you try anything," Aya warned, irritated when the black-haired boy smiled at her. Miyagi was still holding her arm and she shook him off, stalking out of the room by herself. The man followed.

The boy looked relieved, and Kagetsuya nodded to him. "Tell me."

"I know you think we kidnapped her," Chihaya said quickly, resting his palms on the back of the couch as he looked at the man. "But the truth is, Blair ran away with a friend of mine. She's in love. That's why she didn't want me to tell anyone but you, she said the others wouldn't understand and they'd think badly of you. But it's true. She's happy where she is. She said not to tell anyone where, though, because you'd take her back to Eden." The man was staring at him, his expression blank. "She didn't want you to mourn for her, that's why I promised to tell you."

"I want to see her." The boy shook his head, but Kagetsuya remained calm, his voice low. "I have no reason to believe you, but even if I did, I want to see her for myself. If you really came here because she wanted you to, then you should understand that I have to see for myself. How do I know you aren't just saying this?"

"Why would I do that?" Kagetsuya didn't answer, but he'd already dropped his eyes. He *did* understand how the man felt, but he'd promised not to tell. If Blair were taken to Eden, a planet reached only by white angels, she'd never be able to get free again. Besides... "I can't tell you where she is," he whispered, his arm curving around his waist. "It's too dangerous for her...and us."

The boy's hand brushed his forehead, and Kagetsuya could see a smear of blood as Chihaya stared at his fingertips. It was obvious what thoughts were going through the black angel's mind and he shook his head. "Just me."

"No." Dropping his hand, Chihaya's eyes narrowed. "I won't tell you where they are. I promised her I wouldn't, and I won't risk endangering anyone else."

"I could make you tell me." The threat was groundless, and he regretted it immediately. Violet eyes snapped to him, and he could have flushed at the incredulous expression on the boy's face. He wasn't a bully, and threatening more physical harm was no way to reassure the boy.

Chihaya straightened slowly, frowning at the man. It was so disappointing. He couldn't believe the angel he'd spent the last month looking for was just as bad as the other two. "Blair is fine, she's happy where she is. She doesn't want you to mourn for her as if she'd died. And...she loves you." Kagetsuya didn't react to his words, but he wasn't waiting for a reaction. Shoving away from the couch, he let his eyes fly around the room, then he bolted for the glass doors that led to the balcony.

"What?" Kagetsuya jerked when the boy ran toward the doors, his own movements stilted as he was startled by the abrupt flight. Then the boy threw his arms up and dove through the glass. The sound was loud in the small apartment, almost melodic as shivers of glass fell on the patio outside. Chihaya remained crouched for a long moment, then his wings unfurled, long black feathers sparking in the dark. Only once had he seen a black angel, and Kagetsuya stared at the wings, the long fall of dark hair down the boy's back. Then he shook himself roughly, running forward. The boy seemed to spring onto the railing and then launched into the air. Revealing his own wings, Kagetsuya followed quickly. His wingspread was wider, making him confident that he could catch the boy. But there was no need as the black angel pivoted suddenly, flying back to him with wide eyes.

"Sorry!" Reaching the man, Chihaya snatched the gold locket out of Kagetsuya's hand. Blue eyes stared at him in surprise, and he flitted back a bit. "I'm sorry, but Blair would kill me if I left it. I promised to bring it back to her." He frowned when his arm was caught, and he could see two shapes on the balcony, watching them.

"Wait," Kagetsuya said quickly, forcing his voice to sound reasonable. "You could take me to her. I just want to see her." The boy's eyes seemed to calm suddenly, and he had a wild thought that he was getting through to him. To reinforce the fact that he meant no harm, he released his hold. "I won't hurt anyone." His jaw tightened when Chihaya raised an eyebrow at him, then he let out a gasp, his arm reaching toward the boy. Those violet eyes closed suddenly, black wings folding back, and he dropped like a stone. He was frozen in shock. He should have caught him, but he remained motionless as the boy fell down toward the darkness between two of the buildings. Kagetsuya was certain he'd passed out until the boy's wings shot out again, jerking him from his fall. A sharp cry reached him as the boy was twisted by the air, then the angel disappeared into the blackness.

He heard the wings in the back of his mind as Miyagi took to the air, but he was already flying down, a growl echoing in his throat. It was hard to see in the dark alley, and he lighted on the cement ground, his eyes flying around him as he searched for the boy. The alley was empty when Miyagi landed beside him.

Stepping away from the furious man, Miyagi bent and lifted a long feather, touching it with one finger as his eyes winced at the blood on the wall. "He needs to work on his landing," he said softly.

Kagetsuya thought of how the boy had jerked to the side when he set his wings out and he looked at the feathers dotting the ground. "He must have hit the building." He looked toward the street closest to them, but he could find no signs of the boy's passage. "He won't be flying back to wherever he came from. We can find him."

"We'll start looking immediately," Miyagi said. His wings folded back, then disappeared into his back. Kagetsuya did the same and they walked toward the street.

"He can't have gotten far," Kagetsuya said tightly, still angry at how close he'd come. Miyagi nodded again and he laid a hand on the man's shoulders, his eyes narrowing. "Don't touch him this time. Just find him."

.-.  
TBC


	2. Part 2

Author's Notes: If anyone's curious, a jaeger is a territorial type of bird that lives near the ocean. They're known to drive off weaker birds, taking their prey.  
Category: Anime, Earthian, Yaoi, Alternate Universe (AU)  
Warnings: minor angst, hints of violence, reference to heterosexual love  
Pairings: vague SapphirexBlair, Aya+Kagetsuya, Miyagi+Aya, will be Kagetsuya+Chihaya/Chihaya+Kagetsuya, Messiah+Chihaya, MuneyukixChihaya  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Jaeger Strike  
  
Part 2  
  
The farmhouse was dark with the late hour, and the wind had died down. A calm crept in, the sky full of motionless clouds that seemed to wait for some sign upon which they would churn again. The woman was standing near the steps of the large, wrap-around porch, her red hair still tangled from sleep. One hand clutched the white railing, the other hidden at her neck. But he knew it was curled empty, the locket was miles away.   
  
"A storm is coming."  
  
Blair's eyes widened for a second, then she turned, her expression dropping even lower. Pale amethyst eyes seemed to glare at her, then the impression was gone. "It's so quiet," she said softly, leaning against the man's chest as a strong arm moved over her shoulders.  
  
"The birds are gone," Sapphire said sharply. His eyes swept over the trees that dotted the wide lawn, their leaves not moved by anything with the sudden lack of wind. The storm had been gathering since dawn, but it was waiting now, holding its breath.  
  
"They followed him...do you think they'll come back, then?" The arm tightened around her, but Blair didn't look up. It was her fault Chihaya had gone, she should have hidden her sadness better. But she hadn't *asked* him to go, in fact, she'd told him not to as soon as the boy had thought of the idea. Only when she realized how determined he was had she shown him the picture of her brother inside the locket. "Then we'll know."  
  
"Maybe, but there were always too many crows here. The environment isn't suited for them. I don't think they'll be back, with or without him." Blair's shoulders hitched, and he sighed, wrapping both arms around her. "You know I don't blame you."  
  
"You should. He may not even make it to New York. I didn't know he'd never been on his own before, I should have told you sooner."  
  
"Chihaya always did what he thought needed to be done, he doesn't listen to anyone. At best, I could have locked him up. But then I would have had worse things to worry about than whatever your kin might do to him."  
  
"That bird...it went with him, didn't it." While she was content with the welcome she'd gained from the black angels, there were many things they wouldn't tell her. The raven was one of them. She knew it wasn't Chihaya's, yet it followed him everywhere. They even let it stay in the house. And she knew it slept over the boy's bed. It had done so since she first came to live with them. "If anything happened to him, it would come and tell you, wouldn't it?"  
  
"No." The young woman shoved back so she could look up at him, and Sapphire sighed, taking in her confusion. "That bird only answers to two people, and I'm not one of them. The only way it would leave Chihaya's side is if he died, or if it were called away. Your brother wouldn't kill him, right?"  
  
"No...but he wouldn't be alone. You know how they feel about you, I don't know what they'd do if they caught Chihaya. Kagetsuya wouldn't hurt him, I'm sure if they met he'd see how kind Chihaya is. But he wouldn't just let him come back here either, not unless he was following him. And the others wouldn't let Kagetsuya risk himself."  
  
"Would they take him to Eden?"  
  
"No! No, I'm sure they wouldn't do that. They'd *never* let a black angel set foot on Eden." Sapphire snorted softly and she flushed. It was embarrassing how many misconceptions her kind had about him and his people. But that didn't change the truth. "They wouldn't take him there."  
  
"Then we could find him."  
  
"You're so certain he's in trouble. I admit, I don't see how he could hope to get to Kagetsuya without running into others, but still. It's not impossible. Yet you're certain."  
  
"You don't know Chihaya as well as you think you do. He's...too soft. That's partly our fault, though. He's never had to defend himself, and he's used to getting his own way. If there were trouble, he'd stubbornly stick it out, but Chihaya...he wouldn't hurt someone, even if it were to save himself." The woman was frowning at him, but he refused to let her in on all the details, she didn't need to know. Yes, he loved her, but that was *his* choice. The others on the farm accepted that choice, and they'd embraced her. But there were still black angels who would never accept her. He would keep that from her until she *had* to know. "Believe me, as defiant as he is, he's passive when it come to his own safety."  
  
"Are you saying he wouldn't run away if they caught him?" She hadn't known him for more than a few short months, but she'd been drawn to the boy. She thought she knew him. He *was* playful and sweet, and completely sympathetic to everyone around him, but he was so proud, too. He would argue with anyone if they had beliefs that countered his own. She couldn't imagine him standing passively while someone hurt him.  
  
"He'd run, if he could. But if he couldn't, then he's more likely to accept that. And whatever happens to him, he'd keep accepting it rather than ask for help, so long as no one else is hurt."  
  
"You make it sound like they'll torture him..." Pale eyes flicked away from her and Blair ducked her head against the man's chest. "Kagetsuya wouldn't let that happen, I'm sure of it."  
  
"You said he was stubborn, that he had a quick temper. Chihaya is stubborn as well. If the two clashed, do you think your brother would let him go? I think he'd find out where you are, using whatever means necessary."  
  
"He wouldn't." The man had never really met her brother, though they had seen each other once before she'd run away. He didn't understand. "He wouldn't give up on finding me, but he wouldn't use such methods. He has more pride than that."  
  
"In any case, it's out of my hands now." The girl moved as if she wanted to look up at him, but the wind had returned and he pulled her towards the door. "The only thing for us to do is wait. If anything happens to Chihaya, we'll find out eventually. One thing I will say...if anything *does* happen to him, it could start a war between angels here on earth. Your people think they're furious that you were taken, but they have no idea what fury is. When he finds out..."  
  
The man grew silent abruptly, and Blair moved out of his embrace, blocking the door to the farmhouse. Her cheeks grew warm, and she couldn't meet his gaze. "You're talking about Messiah, aren't you." She heard his gasp over the reborn breeze, and she flinched away from what she saw as an accusing gaze. "I heard some of the others talking about him. I know I wasn't supposed to hear..."  
  
"It didn't involve you," Sapphire said softly, his arms falling to his sides. "But...don't feel guilty. You haven't done anything wrong. It's just that...we don't talk about him much, no one does. Just like you have angels you aren't proud of, so do we."  
  
"What did he do?" She didn't want him to be angry with her, but she couldn't let the opportunity pass her by. He'd said they didn't talk about the angel much, but she'd heard enough whispers to know there was an entire history behind the name. Sapphire's eyes hardened, then he stepped past her and jerked open the door.  
  
"He tried to take Chihaya away from us."  
  
* * *  
  
They should have searched harder, that was the first thing to pass through his pain-fogged mind. The two angels never even looked into the pile of debris he was hiding in, and after a while he realized he should be grateful. Chihaya was having trouble being anything, and he'd barely managed to keep quiet, huddled behind some crates near the wall. His wings had hidden him as well, blending in with the darkness. They were the source of his agony, and the alley was empty for nearly an hour before he could force himself to move. He hadn't heard much that the two white angels said, but he'd made out something about his landing and he glared toward the street as he had to agree. But it was nothing to make light of. They should have been at least a bit sympathetic.  
  
He was clearly grounded, it hurt to even shift his left wing. More than the pain, though, he was filled with fear. Never had he seen an injured wing, and he didn't know if it would heal once it had disappeared. Somehow, he didn't think so, meaning he would have to keep his wings out. But he couldn't do that or someone would see him. Whether it was an angel or human didn't matter, he couldn't simply move around with his wings showing. To put them away he would have to fold them back, though, and that was bound to hurt. His head already hurt, pain throbbing behind his eyes and making his balance sketchy at best. Stepping toward the middle of the alleyway, he turned his head to see what he'd done to himself.  
  
The wing was torn where it normally bent, half of it hanging by less than an inch of ripped cartilage. He'd nearly broken it off, and he shook for a moment, his eyes burning. What if he lost it, bending it back might make it worse, might take away any chance he had of healing. It needed a splint, something to hold it out so the torn part could heal correctly. That sounded like a good idea, but he knew he couldn't do it, not if he didn't want to be caught again. His teeth clenched when he reached over his shoulder and folded it back. He was certain he'd made it worse when a jolt of pain arched through his back and he hit his knees hard. But the wings disappeared into him, and he tried to convince himself it was worth it. The pain was still there, that hadn't changed at all. But at least he didn't have to worry about his movements complicating the injury, that was something. A low moan escaped his lips, then he bent and hid his face against his arms. He remained like that for some time before he could force himself to move again.  
  
Standing, he was struck by a wave of dizziness that made him stumble forward a step. He took a deep breath then walked toward the street, but he lurched suddenly and had to brace himself against the wall. It was more than the pain from his wing, his face felt hot despite the cold temperature, and he couldn't seem to focus his eyes anymore. His hands scraped brick when he turned to lean his back against the wall, and he had a vague thought that if his wings had been out it would have hurt more. Then his dazed eyes caught something near the lit end of the alley and the fog seemed to lift from his mind. A girl was standing, outlined by the light behind her and for a second he thought it was the angel from the apartment. Then she rushed to him and he saw that her hair was pink rather than lavender. His vision swam again and he fell, not registering the shoulder that placed itself beneath his arm, the concerned voice that spoke words he couldn't seem to understand.  
  
* * *  
  
The furious voice wasn't loud, but Takako was still surprised she hadn't felt the vibrations through the door. Kagetsuya's face was more furious than she'd ever seen, his normally neutral eyes cold slits of pale blue. She recognized one of the angels he was speaking to, and she could tell from Kageto's expression that they deserved the railing. Her pink eyes turned to the girl beside her and she stayed in the doorway with Aya, not willing to interrupt. "What's going on?"  
  
"A black angel showed up last night, and he knows where Blair is. But he ran off." Aya sighed, frowning at the floor as she leaned in the open doorway. "We didn't get anything from him."  
  
Takako didn't know the girl very well, only having met her a few times on Eden, but she was sure Aya had to have been close to Blair. She looked so disappointed. "Why did he come?" Blair had been gone for months; most of the authorities on Eden had given her up for lost. Rumors that her mutilated corpse had been found had caused Takako to rush to Earth, and she'd been shocked to find that the rumors were completely wrong. From what Miyagi had mentioned on the phone a few days ago, they had no idea where Blair was or what had happened to her. All they had was a glimpse of a black angel right before she disappeared. She hadn't expected to find out one of them had come with news of the girl, and she couldn't imagine what the black angel had hoped to accomplish. "Did anyone get to question him before he escaped?" Aya made a face and Takako blinked, leaning back. "What?"  
  
"Takako." Kagetsuya's furious eyes cleared slowly as he looked at the girls and he moved away from the two angels. He'd been surprised by the rumors that were spreading in Eden, and he'd been supportive of Takako's coming to Earth. She had as much at stake as any of them, she was one of the best friends Blair had known. "I'm glad you came." The pink-haired girl nodded quickly and his eyes flicked to the side when Kageto shifted. "Keep looking." The man nodded sharply, his eyes relieved. Muneyuki looked up at him for a second, then the two left the room quickly. They'd realized their mistake too late, but he knew they wouldn't repeat it again. Once they were gone, he walked to the doorway, his eyes dropping to Aya. "I'd like to speak with Takako alone, please."  
  
Aya's frown deepened, but she couldn't argue with the man and she turned on her heel. "Fine." She glared when the door was shut as soon as she was out of the room. Miyagi was in the kitchen and she raised her chin, looking away from his raised eyebrow. "They want to talk alone, but I don't see why. Sure, she's Blair's friend, but Kagetsuya never talks about her."  
  
His eye twitched, but Miyagi didn't respond to the jealous tone. "I'm sure it's nothing personal," he said slowly. The girl's back was tense and he sighed suddenly, dropping his head to rest his chin on his folded hands. "Kagetsuya is just worried about Blair. He no doubt wants to be the one to tell Takako what happened."  
  
"Well, it's not as if I wasn't here when it happened," Aya said sharply, sitting in the chair across from him with a huff. "It's no secret that they have to be *alone* to talk about. Besides, she didn't seem very worried about Blair."  
  
"You have to understand," Miyagi said, his lips curving a bit when the girl frowned at him and tilted her head. "She just came from Eden. The rumors there say that Blair is dead, she must be very relieved to know that's not true. I talked to her yesterday, I think her biggest regret was that she hadn't come to Earth with Blair before all of this happened. It isn't that she's not worried, but that she's still hopeful."  
  
"You seem to understand her perfectly," Aya said slowly, her eyes narrowing as she looked over the man. "You don't *like* her...do you?"  
  
The girl didn't look upset by the thought, and he was almost disappointed. His smile turned into a wistful smirk and he dropped his eyes. "No, nothing like that."  
  
* * *  
  
"Why didn't you believe it?" Takako asked, her eyes wide. She had been shocked by Kagetsuya's story, but not as disbelieving as the man was. Blair had always been whimsical, and she knew her friend had dreams of a whirlwind romance on Earth. She'd just never imagined the girl would end up falling for anyone other than a white angel. That she might have run off with a black angel was hard to believe, but not at all impossible to imagine. Kagetsuya was staring at her in surprise and she sighed, sitting down in the cushioned seat across from him. "Then Blair is all right."  
  
"That's what he said," Kagetsuya nodded. He didn't see how she could accept the story so easily, especially considering the source. But she obviously had. "He wouldn't even consider taking me to her. But...it's no wonder after the way they treated him. He probably thought I'd kill his people if I knew where they were."   
  
"The way they treated him? What happened?" The man glared suddenly, and she remembered the way he'd spoke earlier.  
  
"Muneyuki and Kageto beat him up. I know why, but that doesn't excuse them. Miyagi brought him here, but he escaped before I could get him to tell me more than what I already told you. We're still looking, though, and we'll find him." Takako's mouth opened, but he thought he knew what she was going to ask. "He's grounded. It was a fool thing to do, but he dove into an alley near here and probably broke a wing." The girl gasped at his words and he leaned back against the couch. "It sounds crazy, but he did the only thing he could have. If he hadn't dove, he'd never have out-flown me. But it didn't come off smoothly. He's on foot somewhere, probably still in the city. We've been searching buildings near the alley, but so far we haven't found anything." The girl's face was very pale and he stopped, frowning at her.  
  
Takako was silent for a moment, then she caught Kagetsuya's questioning gaze and blinked quickly. "Are you going to get more people to help you search?"  
  
"No," Kagetsuya said sharply, standing and folding his arms over his chest. "Our mistake so far is the way we treated him. If there's even an ounce of truth to what he said, then we should have taken a non-violent approach and simply talked with him. More angels would just make things worse, especially with the rumors going around in Eden right now. Knowing our luck, they'd probably kill him on sight."  
  
"I just got in," Takako said softly, her eyes not meeting his when she stood. "I need to take care of some things, but I'll be back later to help if you think I would be useful."   
  
"You're more level-headed than Kageto or Muneyuki, and I think you might be able to talk him into listening better than I could. Your help would be appreciated." She gave him a quick smile and Kagetsuya sighed before waving her toward the door. He knew she'd had a long trip, but he was still disappointed to see her go so soon. She and his sister had been friends since childhood. Having her around was reassuring.  
  
* * *  
  
The pain wouldn't stop. Chihaya knew from the flush visible on his bruised face that he was also sick, but he was more concerned with his wing. He might never fly again, and that thought was more terrifying than any he'd ever had. If he hadn't been raised never to show his wings to humans, he would have risked being captured if it meant the wing would heal. The white angels might end up torturing him to get Blair's location, but they were still *angels*. He didn't believe any angel would allow another angel to be permanently grounded, wings were what separated them from humans. They were sacred to them. At least, they were to his own people and from what little information he'd gotten from Blair, white angels thought the same way. But he couldn't just turn himself in, he couldn't willingly endanger the others when he didn't know if he'd be able to keep their location a secret. His wing would have to wait until he was steady enough to travel, there was no choice but to wait.  
  
The sound of a door shutting reached him through the bathroom wall and Chihaya gave one last look at himself in the mirror. The bruising wasn't that bad and he'd definitely seen worse. Mostly, it circled his left eye and his right cheek, but it was bad enough that he was surprised the girl had taken him home with her. Oh, he had faith in humans for the most part, but he'd expected her to take him to a hospital. He didn't remember much after she'd caught him in the alley, but he'd woken in a soft bed, alone in the apartment. A soft tap rang on the bathroom door and he opened it quickly, giving the girl a small smile for her concerned expression. She looked young, her pink eyes wide and harmless.  
  
"You don't look good at all," Takako said softly, looking at the boy. He was leaning against the doorway and she was struck again by how young and helpless he looked. That was the reason she'd taken him home, thinking he'd been attacked by someone. And she was right, only his attackers were angels and he was the 'enemy.' Violet eyes blinked at her and she frowned. "You shouldn't be out of bed."  
  
"You're very kind, to take a stranger into your home. But I really can't stay long, especially if I'm able to move." The girl was frowning at him and Chihaya blinked when her pale hand curled around his arm.  
  
"Come into the kitchen and I'll make you some tea." He didn't look like he was going to follow, but Takako was used to stubborn people and she was determined to keep him. Kagetsuya would probably kill her if he found out, but he had made a point earlier. If anyone could coax the boy into talking she was the best bet. "Don't argue with me, there's no point."  
  
"I really shouldn't," Chihaya admitted, following the girl who still hadn't let him go. "But I guess it won't hurt." She smiled at him and he let his eyes move over the kitchen. He hadn't felt right exploring her home while she was away, but he had noticed how bare it looked. It appeared that she hadn't been there long, but he took the chair she waved him into, watching her move to the counter behind him. She opened the cabinet and he blinked at the small amount of dishes and food, wondering if she really did live alone. Appearances could be deceiving, but he'd thought she was around Blair's age, in her early twenties at the oldest.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Takako asked, glancing at the boy. He was turned in the chair, watching her curiously. There was nothing at all dangerous in his appearance, nothing aside from his dark hair that gave him away.  
  
"Chihaya."  
  
"So soft." The boy let out a small laugh and she shook her head quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I'm Takako." Chihaya smiled at her when she set a teacup down in front of him before sitting at the table.  
  
"It's all right. A friend of mine used to say it sounds like a sigh."  
  
"I bet your friend is worried about you," Takako said slowly, watching him take a sip of the tea. "Chihaya? I'm worried about a friend of mine, too. I'm Blair's friend." The boy flinched, the mug rattling briefly, and she was surprised that he didn't give her an accusing look. His eyes were on the door visible across the living room as if he expected people to rush in after him. Then he shoved away from the table and she clenched her hands to keep from rising. "It's okay...I haven't told anyone that you're here. And I don't plan to."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No, so sit back down. I wanted to ask you about Blair." His hands were gripping the back of the chair, but he was listening to her. "Is she really in love?"  
  
"He told you?" When she smiled and nodded, Chihaya let out a little sigh, his gaze brushing the door once more before he sat back down. "You must be a close friend of hers if he told you that."  
  
"Then it's true?"  
  
"Yes, they were married in a human ritual. She's very happy." She was nodding again and Chihaya blinked at her, wondering why she believed so easily.  
  
"And there were flowers? Blair told me about those ceremonies once, how they were so beautiful with flowers and lace and music. But I never thought she'd actually..." Those dark eyes were on the cup in front of him and Takako was surprised by how expressive they were. "If she's happy, then why are you here?"  
  
"The only thing she was sad about was that her brother and friends couldn't be there. She acts happy, and I know she loves Sapphire, but...she said you would mourn her as if something terrible had happened." Chihaya glanced at Takako and gave a small smile, thinking that the two girls must have been close friends. She was no doubt one of those people Blair had missed. "She didn't want everyone to know that she'd run off by choice, but everyone would think she was dead."  
  
"And that's why you came?"  
  
He'd stuck the locket in his pocket last night, but it was about his neck again and he pulled it out from inside his shirt. Takako's eyes widened when she saw it and he knew she probably recognized it. Blair had worn it every day until she'd given it to him. Clicking the release, Chihaya opened it carefully, his thumb brushing over the picture before he showed it to her. "I promised I'd tell him. She didn't want me to go, but I didn't think it would be so hard to find him, or dangerous. I never thought you would hate me so much I wouldn't have a chance to explain anything."  
  
Takako knew he wasn't talking about her specifically, but she still felt a flush of discomfort at being included in the category. It was true that black angels were pariahs, their origin masked over time until people only speculated at what they truly were. Some called them demons, others said they were the result of mating with humans or a mutation, but they were always the enemy. She hadn't really thought about it before and she wondered how he could have come looking for white angels without knowing. The two types never mixed. "How do your people view us?"  
  
With a soft sigh, Chihaya shook his head and let go of the locket. "I don't know. No one ever talked about them when I was growing up and Blair was the first white angel I met. She's a wonderful person, so beautiful inside and out. I guess I thought all of you would be like that, though she did warn me. I should have listened."  
  
"You..."  
  
"I'm naïve," Chihaya said sharply, his eyes glinting. "I know."  
  
"Maybe," Takako muttered, glaring at her hands. "But you're nothing like I heard." The boy's gaze followed her when she stood suddenly and she bowed her head. "I apologize for the ones who hurt you."  
  
"It wasn't-"  
  
"How are your wings? Kagetsuya said you hurt it." She'd been walking toward him, but she stopped when she saw how skittish he looked.  
  
"I can't tell them where Blair is," Chihaya said quickly, shaking his head. "No matter what they do, I can't let anyone hurt my family."  
  
"Calm down," Takako murmured, brushing a hand over the stiff material of his coat. It needed washed, she thought suddenly, a small smirk curving her lips. But first things first. "I understand, Chihaya, really. Kagetsuya doesn't know you're here and I won't tell him you're here. Let me see your wings, you can't keep them hidden if they're hurt." The boy's head jerked to the side, his eyes hidden by a thick fall of black bangs.  
  
"It's broken," Chihaya whispered, his eyes burning. He hadn't thought about it since entering the kitchen, but the pain had been there all along and was making itself known again. The back of the chair was low enough that he didn't have to stand and he gritted his teeth before unfurling his wings slowly, not looking.  
  
"They aren't ugly at all." The boy's head snapped back and Takako realized she'd said that out loud. His eyes looked wounded and she straightened her shoulders resolutely. "Let's see." Moving behind him, she could see that the left wing was the broken one. It was hanging down, the edges of those long black feathers limp on the floor. Chihaya didn't move as she got closer, the wings rising over the boy's shoulder until they were above her eye level. "Oh, Chihaya, it's awful."  
  
Her shocked voice did nothing to help him and Chihaya choked, ducking his head again. "I know..."  
  
"But I'm sure it will heal," Takako said quickly, pulling her eyes away from the torn joint. She stepped to the side and gave the boy what she hoped was a reassuring look.   
  
"I thought maybe a splint, to hold it."  
  
His voice was so small, she half expected him to start crying any minute and she had no idea what she'd do if he did. "Just wait, I'll get something, okay?" Not waiting for an answer, she hurried into the small bedroom off the living area, grabbing up the sheet. She wasn't a healer! What was she thinking? Sure, she couldn't tell the others he was there or they'd just end up torturing him or something. He wasn't what they'd expected and she knew violence wasn't needed. But his wing was bad, if she messed up it would be warped. Holding the sheet, she hesitated by the small bed, frowning at the white wall as she wondered if it wouldn't be better to just tell Kagetsuya. He had already said he wanted to talk to the black angel, and she knew he wasn't like the others. The sound of the door opening made her jump and she ran out of the room, aiming to catch the boy before he could disappear in the hall of the building. Then someone called her name and she knew it was worse.  
  
Aya stood in the open door, her wide eyes frozen on Chihaya, who stood by the table. "You!"  
  
He couldn't breathe, his wide eyes locked with Kagetsuya's equally shocked gaze. Panic swept over him for what seemed like an eternity then blue eyes blinked, breaking his paralysis. His own hair struck his face when he turned, knocking the chair over as his eyes darted toward the window. The balcony was just like the other one, only the door was open this time.  
  
"Chihaya, wait!" The boy ran across the living room, faster than she'd thought possible with one wing broken.  
  
"Don't do it," Kagetsuya said quickly, finding his voice. He knew what the boy was going to do, the same thing he'd done before. "You'll never be able to fly..." He couldn't see it that well, but the left wing was definitely hanging wrong. His own steps were slow as he moved across the pale carpet to stand next to Takako. The boy had stopped at the balcony, and he looked over his shoulder at them, eyes wide.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Aya asked, her eyes glaring holes into Takako, marking her. The pink-haired girl didn't answer, walking slowly toward the open glass doors.  
  
"Chihaya?" The boy gave her a condemning look filled with hurt and Takako flushed. "I didn't tell them, I swear. But, Chihaya, if you die...Blair will never know you told...right?"   
  
It was true. Chihaya's eyes dropped to the locket and he touched it lightly. He'd promised, he had to give it back to her. Otherwise, there was no point in his having come so far. Straightening, he looked at Kagetsuya, his eyes narrowing. "I won't tell you where they are," he said, his voice having no give to it.  
  
"Oh yes you will," Aya said sharply, glaring at him. "You'll tell everything after you're interrogated."  
  
The boy flinched and looked away to the drop behind him, one pale hand clutching the locket. Takako took a step toward Aya, but Kagetsuya moved quicker, his eyes catching the girl's attention. "Aya. Shut up."  
  
"What?!" The blonde man was frowning at her, but Aya didn't care. He'd just insulted her, almost as badly as the black angel had. "Kagetsuya."  
  
"Leave us."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," Aya glared, staring at Kagetsuya. She had the worst crush on him, but he'd been extremely rude lately. His sister was missing, she understood that, but it was no excuse for his cold treatment. Those pale blue eyes were cold and she folded her arms over her chest, her own eyes narrowing. "This is the last time, Kagetsuya." The man nodded sharply and she glared at Takako and the black-haired boy before turning on her heel and stalking out of the apartment.  
  
Takako breathed a quiet sigh of relief when the girl was gone. She knew Kagetsuya must be angry with her, but he'd understand eventually, she was sure he would. Chihaya was still looking away and she took a step toward him, stopping when his gaze flew to her. "Come back in the kitchen so I can tie your wing, okay?" The boy's previously expressive eyes were blank, somehow, and she blinked at him.  
  
"Why bother?"  
  
The insult was sharp and Kagetsuya glared, sniffing when those dull eyes turned to him. "I'm not going to hurt you, so stop expecting me to." Takako had reached Chihaya and those violet eyes blinked at him in surprise. He could see the barrier break as expression returned to the boy's face and Takako drew him into the living room. It didn't seem to take her much effort to get the boy into the kitchen and Kagetsuya followed them, still smarting from the comment. Of course, he *would* remember the threat he'd made. Dark violet eyes followed him when he stepped behind them and he winced at the torn wing. "What were you thinking, dropping like that?"  
  
"I wasn't planning to hit the wall," Chihaya said sullenly, frowning at the table. The man touched his wing and he flinched, gritting his teeth. "And don't tell me I need to work on my landing, I already know."  
  
* * *  
TBC 


	3. Part 3

Category: Anime, Earthian, Yaoi, AU  
Warnings: not much, possible hint of shonen ai  
Pairings: will be Kagetsuya+Chihaya/C+K  
Author: Arigatomina

Jaeger Strike

Part 3

Despite his abrupt arrival, Takako was glad Kagetsuya had come in before she'd managed to make things worse. While he'd admitted that they could cut strips from the sheet to use as bandages, they still needed to form a splint or it wouldn't do any good. She didn't know how he was going to do that, but he seemed to have an idea and she brought the sheet back to the small bedroom. Chihaya would probably be staying with her, so she made the bed again, listening through the door to the sound of Kagetsuya's voice. Hopefully, Miyagi would get the supplies. She was still angry with Aya's threat earlier, and no matter how close she was to Kagetsuya, Takako didn't particularly want the girl in her apartment. Oh, she was sure Aya would be back eventually, but she'd have some time to cool down first. To think, the fool had nearly caused Chihaya to jump.

That surprised her. The boy was obviously more stubborn than she'd thought, but he didn't look fatalistic. She would have sworn he wasn't the type to kill himself. With the blankets back in place, she paused in the doorway, her pink eyes sweeping across the living room to where the two males were in the kitchen. A small smile twitched at her lips and she sighed, stepping briskly until she stood in front of Chihaya. The boy blinked up at her and she waved a hand to where he was holding his wing. "Do you really plan to sit like that until he gets here?" They'd decided it wasn't good to keep the weight of the wing on that torn joint. Actually, Kagetsuya had decided it, but she could see the reasoning well enough. But that meant holding it up and Chihaya was sitting sideways in the chair, his left arm propped on the back as he held the wing. "Let me pull up a chair and I'll hold it for you, your arm is going to go numb."

His arm felt fine and Chihaya shook his head slowly, almost smiling when she frowned. "I can take care of myself." A snort sounded behind him and he bristled, barely resisting the need to glare at the blonde man standing near the counter. Kagetsuya must have finished his call because he heard the phone being set down a moment before the man moved to stand next to Takako.

Matching the girl's frown, Kagetsuya folded his arms over his chest, looking down at the boy. He could take care of himself? Kagetsuya would have laughed outright if those dark eyes hadn't looked so belligerent. Instead, he let the comment slip by, his gaze shifting to the pale hand half buried beneath long black feathers. That held his gaze and he remembered the blood-flecked feathers they'd found in the alley. Under the low light set above the table, the ebony color seemed to glint and glisten, the dark adding vague highlights of muted violet to the boy's long black hair. But the purple sheen led him back to frowning eyes of a lighter shade, and he met the frown with a calm expression. His arms folded comfortably over his chest and he waited, not allowing himself to so much as blink as the black angel continued that reproachful stare.

Nearly a minute passed before his eyes began to burn in earnest, and Chihaya tightened his jaw. If Blair's brother thought he could be intimidated so easily, the man was fooling himself. But it was harder than he'd imagined. He'd seen humans have contests in which they stared for hours without blinking, yet his own eyes were being assaulted by sharp, dry air and his head hurt, a dull throb in his temples. He was tired, he felt dizzy, and he was both hungry and nauseous, two feelings he couldn't seem to reconcile in his aching midsection. Pale blue eyes continued to hold him, and his lips curved into a deeper frown than he'd used before. They were both being childish, he thought suddenly, and he turned away, gaze shifting so he could send a soft smile to Takako. The girl looked uncertain, her eyes moving between him and Kagetsuya, but she returned the smile.

Stepping closer to Kagetsuya, Takako noted that something flickered in the man's eyes as they shifted to her. He was frowning a bit, but the expression didn't seem quite so intense, as if he'd accomplished or eased something during that long look the two males had shared. Takako glanced past him to the telephone hung on the wall. "Is Miyagi coming, then?" she asked, her eyes darting to Chihaya when the boy turned to watch them in apparent apprehension.

"Yes," Kagetsuya nodded, leaning back against the kitchen counter. "Aya, too." The girl scowled and he gave his own frown, his gaze dropping to focus on the floor.

With a quick step, Takako moved closer, laying a hand on Kagetsuya's arm. "I don't think that would help things," she said softly, very aware of dark violet eyes watching them.

"Neither do I," Kagetsuya admitted. He pushed away from the counter and took a seat at the table, to the right of Chihaya. The black-haired boy turned confusing and wary eyes on him, and he looked away, focusing on Takako's disapproving expression. "There really isn't much I can do about it," he said, his voice betraying a deep resignation. "She said she wasn't going to be kept out of this again, and Miyagi doesn't want to leave her alone with Kageto, especially when she's angry." The pink-haired female was now leaning in a pose similar to his former position, and he smirked at her confused frown. "She's prone to temper tantrums, and Kageto's much too passive for his own good. If Aya got going, she'd have him on his way back to Eden for reinforcements."

"We don't want that," Takako said quickly, her back straightening so she stood a bit taller, as if that might give her strength.

"No, we don't. In which case there's no point trying to keep Aya out of this. But she shouldn't cause any trouble this time." Takako raised an eyebrow at him. "Miyagi knows the plan." Her gaze left him and he followed it, blinking in surprise. Of course, he hadn't forgotten the black angel seated mere feet from him. He'd been careful not to say too much, aware of the boy's gaze. But he hadn't noticed when those violet eyes left him and he stood quickly, his expression doubting when the boy didn't react.

The last time he'd looked, Chihaya had been watching over his shoulder, since he'd taken the seat to the boy's right. That dark head was now bowed, face hidden in the arm curled on the table. The boy's left hand had fallen completely, pale arm nearly hidden amid dark feathers as the wing sagged. Without hesitating, Kagetsuya moved behind Chihaya's chair and lifted the wing back into place, a quick glower directed at the damp tear. The boy didn't so much as flinch at his touch. Takako joined him and he held his silence, watching her brush back long dark hair to lay her hand on Chihaya's neck, his face being pressed into the crook of his arm.

"I think he has a fever," Takako said softly, her voice a smooth whisper. "He was damp and cold when I found him, after all."

"Of course he was," Kagetsuya said under his breath. His eyes had fallen to the moist tear again and he had an infuriating urge to heal it. As if she'd read his mind, Takako joined him in his perusal of the injury.

"You could heal that in a matter of seconds," she whispered, letting a hint of disapproval through. "Why are you going to let it stay like that until it heals on its own? It's too cruel."

"I know," Kagetsuya glared. The girl flinched and he sighed. "I'm sorry, but I just can't heal it like that." His voice was as soft as hers had been, but he wasn't really worried that the black angel would wake up and overhear them. "So long as he's grounded, he can't run away. You saw how worried he is about his wing. Black angels don't show themselves to humans any more than we do, so he'll stay until the wing heals. This way, we won't have to guard him and he won't feel like a prisoner."

"But he is," Takako said, her eyes falling to Chihaya's dark hair. She understood Kagetsuya's reasoning, but she couldn't help but feel it was wrong.

"True. But as long as he doesn't realize it, he'll stay on his own. And you can work on him." Wide pink eyes flew to him and he smirked. "He obviously likes you. I half expected to have to drag him into the kitchen earlier."

"I helped him, that's all. He's...sweet," Takako said, ignoring the eyebrow Kagetsuya raised at he. "I think he'd like anyone who was nice to him." Her expression hardened and she frowned suddenly. "Which is one of the reasons I don't like the idea of Aya being around him. You saw what she did, she almost killed him."

"She shouldn't have said that," Kagetsuya agreed, remembering his own inexcusable threat, "but he's the stubborn one who overreacted."

Staring at the man in surprise, Takako frowned. "What would you have done if it were you and someone threatened to torture *you* until you told where your family was?"

At first, Kagetsuya was taken back by the condemnation in the girl's voice, but it didn't really bother him. Rather, it reminded him of the few times he and Blair had clashed in the past, proof that she and Takako had that much in common. Shaking his head, he sighed again. "I would fight back, or suffer through it. I know," he said quickly, catching Takako's indrawn breath, "he couldn't have done what I would do. You don't have to tell me."

They stood for a minute in silence, their eyes locked, then both smiled and Takako sighed. "I'm glad you're still you, Kagetsuya." The blonde blinked at her, but she could see that most of the tension had left him. He looked more like he had the last time she'd seen him in Eden, than the angrily upset man she'd met with this morning. The cause was obviously hope, and his faith in the plan he'd devised. Thinking of that, she glanced at the half-closed wound, her gaze pausing to take in the way Kagetsuya's hold kept the wing elevated enough that the tear almost looked like a shallow scratch. It was still wrong to let the boy suffer until it healed naturally, but she doubted he'd actually be left in pain during that healing. At most, the wound would cause discomfort and inconvenience; Earthian medicine could take care of the rest. "Do you think it's a good idea to leave him like that until Miyagi gets here?" The boy's right wing was stretched, a few of the long feathers pushed at odd angles from where he'd fallen onto the table. Kagetsuya's hold kept the injured wing upright, but she knew from experience that nothing itched more than having feathers pressed awry.

"It'll be easier to splint this with him upright," Kagetsuya said, frowning when the girl touched Chihaya's right wing. For a second he could have sworn she was petting the shiny feathers. His own hold told him they felt the same as his own wings, or any wings he'd touched and he wondered what Takako expected. It wasn't until she shifted the boy's right wing that he decided to just ask. "What are you doing?"

The odd quality in Kagetsuya's voice made her flinch and Takako felt a horrible urge to blush, looking at the man's expression. "I just thought I'd make him more comfortable," she frowned. He seemed doubtful and she glared, focusing on the tall black wing as she lifted it off the edge of the chair, folding it so it hung near the boy's bowed back, wingtip trailing the floor in a natural sweep. That done, she turned on Kagetsuya, a bit satisfied when he blinked in surprise at her scowl. Folding her arms over her chest, she tilted her head to stare up at him. "You know, if you're going to help me, you'll have to be more considerate." Those pale blue eyes blinked again and she nodded sharply. "It's going to be bad enough with Aya around. There's no point in you upsetting him too."

"Upset him?" Eyes widening, Kagetsuya's mouth opened for a second before he frowned at her. "Since when are you so protective of someone you just met? You saw him, he's belligerent." His gaze fell to the soft-looking black hair that trailed down the boy's back and he sniffed, turning away quickly. "Don't forget that he's the one who knows where Blair is. He got himself into this condition by running like that, not because of me. And *he's* the one who refuses to talk."

Takako didn't miss the uncertainty that had flickered over the blonde angel's expression when he'd glanced at Chihaya, and she nodded, her own expression softening. "I know. But Kagetsuya, you can't forget that he's also the one who risked his life to tell us she was happy. That's important, too." He stared at her for a moment, and she smiled when his eyes fell again.

"I know."

.-.

Aya was obviously the one to knock on the door, a loud demanding rap that followed the rattling doorknob. Takako had jumped, unused to the girl's habit of walking right in without warning, but it was Chihaya's reaction that caught Kagetsuya's attention. The black angel tried to lunge out of the chair and Kagetsuya grabbed a fist of long black hair without a second's hesitation, jerking him back. His only thought was that Chihaya would rip the wing right out of his grasp, possibly severing it completely. Takako's gasp was overridden by a sharp cry of pain that made him wince. "Be still!"

At first his panic continued, spurred by the unfamiliar voice, but Chihaya froze, a hand lifting to touch the fist wrapped in his hair. Then his eyes focused on the table and he blinked, relaxing slowly as he remembered where he was. Takako moved into his sight and he calmed more, enough to get angry. "Let go of my hair!" Kagetsuya did so immediately and Chihaya frowned, rubbing the back of his head for a moment before glancing behind him. "Why did you do-" His right wing had blocked his view of the blonde angel, and the question died on his lips. He'd completely forgotten about his wings. But he didn't really feel anything but a dull numbness from the injury, so it made sense that he hadn't thought of it immediately. Still, he had to berate himself for forgetting something so important. He did so silently, then shifted his right wing closer to his back, frowning a bit when he noticed it was no longer draped over the back of the chair. Without the black feathers blocking his view, he could see Kagetsuya, and he nearly blushed at the sight of the man holding his wing. Luckily the man's frown kept him from it and he dropped his eyes, knowing he shouldn't have yelled. "I-"

"I wouldn't have done that, but it was the quickest thing I could think of," Kagetsuya muttered, his eyes focused more on the wing he was holding than on the boy who had turned to look at him.

"Oh, no," Chihaya said quickly, not looking up. "It's all right. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I didn't mean to."

"You have a fever," Takako said, losing her shocked expression. Kagetsuya had moved so fast she hadn't realized what was happening at first. Glancing at the man, she blinked at his frown before gasping, a hand rising to her mouth just as the rapping sounded again. With a shake of her head, she moved out of the kitchen. "I'd better let them in."

Aya pushed past Takako the moment the pink-haired girl opened the door, and Miyagi shrugged a bit, divesting himself of blame. He'd told the forceful girl as much as he understood of Kagetsuya's plan, and she'd agreed to do whatever she had to in order to help get Blair back, but that didn't mean she wasn't the same Aya. He was actually a bit surprised at her patience. He'd seen her pound a lot harder when people had the audacity not to answer immediately. Still, he could tell from the frown Takako directed after Aya, that the other girl definitely disapproved. A few hairs tried to rise at the back of his neck and he just hoped the two females wouldn't clash. The last thing they needed was for Takako to try and forbid Aya's presence. He'd had enough trouble convincing the irate girl that Takako wasn't competition for Kagetsuya's affection. Although, he'd done that more for his own sake since Aya tended to take her anger out on him. Pink eyes turned to him and he entered the apartment, a slight smile answering Takako's sigh. "I come bearing gifts," he quipped.

Takako smiled at the tired twinkle in the man's pale greenish-blue eyes. As far as she could remember, from the few times she'd seen him with Blair or Kagetsuya, the blonde always had that tired look. While she'd barely spoken to the girl in the past, she blamed it on Aya. It had to take a great amount of energy and patience to deal with the lavender-haired girl. "Come in," she said, taking the door and shutting it behind him. She didn't have to direct him to the kitchen since Aya had already reached the table, the girl's words making her wince.

"Why are you doing that?" Kagetsuya's hands were practically hidden by black feathers and she grimaced, a glare shot at Chihaya. There was definitely something wrong with the scene; the hint of blush she could see on the pale boy's cheeks proved it without a doubt. As for the object of her obsession, Kagetsuya frowned at her, making her scowl deepen. "Well?"

"His wing's torn," Kagetsuya said smoothly, keeping his voice calm.

"So? I don't see wh-"

Interrupting, Miyagi barely kept from wincing when the girl turned on him. "We're going to bind it so it'll heal." Kagetsuya gave him a relieved, yet knowing look and he shook his head, stepping past Aya to set the supplies on the counter. His friend didn't seem to have any idea how jealous Aya got over him, but then, Kagetsuya wasn't the one who'd have the joy of escorting the girl back to her apartment. Though he doubted if Aya would mind if the blonde angel were more forward with her, Kagetsuya had never offered even a hint of attraction in return for her blatant attention. No, Miyagi knew he'd be the one walking her back, listening to her rants all the way.

Chihaya couldn't remember the last time he'd wanted to be invisible as much as he did at that moment. He was just about convinced that Takako bore no ill will toward him. Despite the fact that the other angels had shown up earlier, he rather believed she *hadn't* planned to tell them where he was. And Kagetsuya did seem determined to see him healed, though he doubted Blair's brother would just let him go afterward. But the other two were different. The blonde man was the same one who'd first chased him, and that linked him with the other two males. That he'd yet to see those two didn't matter at all; the pale-purple haired girl bore him the same sharp hate that they did. The only difference was that she'd have trouble doing violence to him. She was just about his size, a bit shorter than Takako. The pink-haired girl reminded him of her presence by tapping one of his hands, which he'd folded on the table before him.

The first thing Miyagi took out of the bag was a bottle, and Takako held her hand out in front of Chihaya, smiling when he blinked at the two pills in her palm. Setting down a glass of water, she took one of his hands and turned it so she could transfer the medicine. "Those should help with the pain," she said softly.

For a second, Chihaya thought about refusing, keeping his eyes from rising to look at the other angels since he could feel them watching him. His wing really was more numb than anything else, but he thought it might help with his headache, or his stomach. Those were the two parts that hurt the most. He'd definitely felt a bump on the back of his head, no doubt the source of the consistent throbbing he'd grown used to. "Thank you very much."

The boy's soft, polite words made Takako's eyes narrow for a second, but she cleared them the moment Chihaya glanced up at her. "Go ahead," she smiled, paying no attention to the soft snort that sounded behind her. She'd never considered herself to have a real temper, but she felt as if she were five seconds away from smacking the girl. Chihaya hadn't done anything wrong. It was true that Kagetsuya hadn't told Aya about the message the black angel came to deliver, but Takako just couldn't seem to sympathize with her. She'd never had much contact with the ones who constantly denounced black angels, so she didn't understand what made the girl hate them without cause. Surely she'd noticed that Kagetsuya was disapproving of her attitude. A glance at the man in question confirmed that and she was relieved to see that Aya was no longer glaring, the girl's arms folded as she stared at the floor. Chihaya had taken the medicine and she accepted the glass, smiling at him again. Smiles were cheap and easy to give, but she was determined to smile at him as often as possible. Kagetsuya and she were both right. Chihaya liked her, and that was because she was nice to him. She planned to keep it that way.

.-.  
TBC  
-notes-  
Just wanted to reassure you, there won't be any Takako/Chihaya in this fic. I just really like her from her role in the anime. Also, I despise Aya. I know she's nicer toward the end of the manga, but she put herself on my 'Relena and other females I hate' list when she showed up in the anime. She acted just like a stuck-up princess, and she was very racist (color-wise) in the beginning of the manga, when she first met Chihaya. Since I do like Miyagi, you can probably expect a bit of Miyagi/Takako later in this fic. She's sweet, and he's too nice to be stuck in an abusive relationship. On a different note, there will be angst and violence later in this fic. I just wanted to warn people.


End file.
